


Mixed Up Comms

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, F/F, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: Apparently, you can still dial wrong numbers in the future.





	Mixed Up Comms

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted this a few weeks ago on tumblr, and finally got around to posting it here. :)

The last thing Kira Nerys wanted to do after her latest bout in the Intragalactic Martial Arts Invitational was communicate with anyone. Mostly, she wanted to stew over how she screwed up the grip on her last opponent, an Andorian. She had been the best hand-to-hand fighter in the Resistance, and rather than join the Bajoran Militia after the Occupation, she joined a budding martial arts circuit. She was generally considered the best in her class on Bajor, and while she'd certainly fought hard for that title, it was still unnerving to her to find that members of other species were better in combat than she was.

 

She had just finished in the sonic shower when her personal communicator beeped, indicating she'd gotten a message. "That's odd," she said aloud to herself, frowning and shaking her head a little. "I'm not expecting any messages…"

 

Figuring it wasn't important, Kira finished getting dressed before checking to see who contacted her. It was an unknown number, and from the message, it clearly wasn't intended for her.

 

'Hello, Benjamin! What do you think of old man Dax now? See you soon.'

 

There was a holo attached, presumably of "old man Dax", which was less than compelling, considering that she was a lesbian, but something about the phrasing suggested the picture might be intriguing nonetheless. So she opened it.

 

Her jaw dropped. Rather than a picture of an old man, this was a picture of the most beautiful Trill woman Kira could ever recall seeing. Soft and silky looking dark brown hair, sharp blue eyes that conveyed both intelligence and mirth, pink lips curved up into a smile, and those tantalizing spots that ran down the side of her face and neck right into…her Starfleet uniform.

 

Kira groaned and flopped down onto her hotel bed. Prophets, of course this would happen to her. A gorgeous woman accidentally contacts her and the woman's in Starfleet. The Federation wasn't awful, otherwise Kira wouldn't be on Earth for this competition, but she certainly appreciated Bajor's hesitance to apply for admittance. The lack of help with the Resistance made her suspicious of and slightly hostile toward Starfleet personnel.

 

In spite of her bias, she quickly decided to return the message without revealing that she wasn't this "Benjamin" person. It was foolhardy, but she had faint hopes that maybe this woman would be interesting and interested in return, eventually.

 

'You're certainly no old man, Dax. How are you?' Kira replied, trying to use what little she had in her favor.

 

A message came back in less than a minute. 'I'm doing well. Looking forward to joining you on Deep Space Nine.'

 

Kira's brows furrowed. Deep Space Nine? Why did that sound familiar? Deep Space Nine… Oh! That was the station that used to be called Terok Nor, back when it was an ore processing station during the Occupation. So this Trill woman, Dax, was going to be stationed near Bajor? Kira didn't know whether that made things better or worse.

 

Knowing where Dax was going to be stationed didn't give her much more material to work with. Sure, she knew Dax was a Trill, probably Joined, judging by the "old man Dax" quip, and that she was going to be on DS9, but that told her nothing about the relationship between Dax and the "Benjamin" Kira was impersonating.

 

Before she could formulate a response, Dax sent another message. 'It's been a while since I've seen you, Benjamin. Could you send a holo? I want to make sure Curzon's memories are holding strong.'

 

Kira's heart raced. Damn. That was something she obviously couldn't respond to without revealing Dax's mistake. She considered her options for a few moments before resolving to tell the truth.

 

'Sorry, you had the wrong number. I'm not Benjamin. I'm Kira Nerys. I did attach a holo, though.' The holo was a few months old, from when she had longer hair, but it was the best she had available. There must have been some small sliver of Kira's being that clung to the impossible idea that this woman might find her attractive enough to keep messaging her.

 

Kira knew she was attractive, of course, and also that Trill were more likely to be bisexual rather than anything else, but she had also pretended to be someone else, which was hardly the best way to meet someone.

 

'I had suspected. Benjamin probably would have mentioned something specific about his time with Curzon. Are you a martial artist? A member of the Bajoran Militia? Your outfit in the holo is clearly for training.'

 

\-----

 

Jadzia Dax was thrilled to find that the person she'd accidentally messaged was an attractive Bajoran woman, and not, say, an ugly human man or something. It was the perfect time, too, since she was finally comfortable with the Dax symbiont and was moving close to Bajor for work. On the off chance this Kira Nerys was single, Jadzia was considering asking her out.

 

'Yes, I'm a martial artist. Considered the Militia, but it didn't feel right. I wanted to keep fighting, though fighting without a cause isn't that much better than being a government pawn, I guess. I suppose I'd like to train others someday. Self-defense, maybe.'

 

Fighting without a cause, huh? Jadzia surmised that Kira must have been part of the Resistance. She couldn't have been very old…

 

'Is it so dangerous on Bajor that self-defense is a needed skill?'

 

'Yes and no. Depends on where you are and who you are. We're still all screwed up from the damned Cardassians, so crime's still high in some areas. I also believe that you can't know what will happen in the future, so preparedness is vital.'

 

'Would you happen to be anywhere near Deep Space Nine? I am starting a new assignment there soon, and I'd like to meet you in person. As a date, if you'd like.'

 

'A date? But you hardly know me! What if we're completely incompatible?'

 

'Then we'll know and move on. I've been on plenty of dates over my seven lifetimes; it can't end any way I haven't already seen.'

 

The next message came with a long delay. 'Seven lifetimes. Wow. I do live on Bajor, by the way, but I'm on Earth right now. For the Intragalactic Martial Arts Invitational. I'll be back in the system in about two weeks, if you'd like to meet then?'

 

Jadzia grinned. 'That works great for me, actually. It'll give me time to settle in on the station before going on a date with a cute stranger. ;)'

 

'Good. Send me the details when you know where we should meet. I'll make time.'

 

'Sounds good, Kira.'

 

'You can call me Nerys.'


End file.
